Shower Surprise
by jekkah
Summary: Taking a shower in the gym locker room late at night, JJ receives a sweet surprise. Written for the CCOAC Mix & Match Challenge


Author's Note: This was written for the CCOAC's Mix & Match Challenge. My chosen pairing was Jennifer Jareau/Aaron Hotchner and my assigned prompts were shampoo, cushion, gym locker room, sweat. I was able to get all four in the story! Enjoy!

**SHOWER SURPRISE**

JJ sighed as she entered the gym locker room at work. It was nearing midnight and she wanted nothing more than to be at home, but with her schedule lately, she was fitting in her workouts wherever she could. Tonight's workout came courtesy of an impromptu request by Garcia to take her godson for a Friday night filled with pizza, sweets, and movies. The five-year-old had been so excited when JJ told him that his was spending the night with Aunt Penelope that he squealed for a solid four minutes. So, JJ took the time to finish all of her paperwork so that the rest of the weekend could be devoted to Henry. That left her to do her workout at ten-thirty at night.

Opening her locker, JJ pulled out her toiletries, including her expensive herbal shampoo that she used only when she was she needed a little pick-me-up. It had been a rough year and a half with her divorce from Will and his subsequent move to Texas where he married the perky Thalia with her perky boobs and her perky smile and her perky accent. That left JJ as the sole caregiver for Henry, minus the three extended weekends that they had taken him for a visit. All the changes left Henry extra clingy to JJ and there were few people outside of the nanny that he was willing to spend time with. The stress left JJ wanting to take little indulgences where she could.

Heading towards the showers, JJ paused when she thought she heard a sound. She called out, "Hello?"

Silence answered her and JJ laughed at herself over her skittishness. She couldn't imagine too many safer places then she was currently. There was that one guy a few years ago, however, that got into the building. JJ shook her head. Best to not start down that line of thought, especially while alone and about to be naked.

JJ took a step forward, only to feel a hand on her shower. She dropped the items in her hand to grab whoever was behind her. She spun around, pinning the larger figure to the lockers. She was just about to strike when she realized who it was.

"Hotch! Jesus!" she exclaimed. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you," he replied, sheepishly.

JJ pursed her lips in an attempt to look angry, but she already felt her insides tingle. "And you thought scaring me to death was the way to do it?"

Hotch shrugged. "I wanted to surprise you. I guess those lessons with Morgan _are_ really paying off."

"You're just lucky I realized who you were." She licked her lips. "Where's Jack?"

"Garcia picked him up for sleepover," he explained. JJ shook her head as Garcia's plan became clearer. "I waited for you at your place, but after awhile, it occurred to me that you were probably going to take the time to get a workout in since you were kid free."

JJ sighed into his mouth as he captured her lips. She found herself melting into him, only to pull abruptly away. "I am covered in sweat."

"It's my favorite look on you," Hotch told her, trying to pull her closer.

"You say that about all of my looks." She frowned, placing her hands on his chest.

Hotch kissed her nose. "And it's always true. But, if you're feeling that self-conscious about it, we can fix that."

"What are you doing?" JJ squealed as Hotch picked her and tossed her over his shoulder. "Put me down!"

He carried her into the showers, despite her protests. She playfully clawed at his back. Hotch retaliated by tickling the back of her legs.

"That's cold!" JJ screamed when Hotch turned on the water and put them both underneath it.

He set her on the ground, wrapping his arms around her. "Don't worry. I'll have you warmed up in a minute."

JJ shuddered as Hotch tugged gently on her ear with his teeth. He rested his hands on the small of her back, rocking languidly against her. He kissed across her jaw, nipping the side of her lips before pulling back to look at her.

"You're not usually this... flirtatious out in public," JJ commented. "Not that this is exactly public, but we are still technically at work."

"Are you complaining?" His voice was light, but she could see worry creeping in his dark eyes.

JJ shook her head. "Not at all. I just love that after all the time I've known you and after the last seven months of being with you, you can still surprise me."

"I love you," he said, all humor leaving his voice.

JJ let out a tiny gasp. It was the first time he had said the words to her. She felt her heart beating so fast she was sure it would explode. She opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off.

"You don't have to say anything. I know we've had a bit of a weird relationship. Between our time with work, our time with the boys, and keeping things platonic in front of them and the team, it seems as if we haven't had much of a chance to be a couple. I just want you to know I can't remember a time when I was happier. Every morning when I wake up, my first thought is how long it will be until I can see you. I-"

"Hotch!" JJ interrupted, forcefully. "I love you, too."

Hotch pulled her close once again, rubbing his pelvis against hers, letting her feel just how much he wanted her. His kisses, which had been sweet and teasing before, were now hot and demanding. JJ felt every molecule of her skin floating as she met him for kiss after drugging kiss.

"Hotch," JJ heaved, breaking away from his mouth. "Not that I'm opposed to finishing this here, but you know, we both have empty homes."

"And I don't suppose this floor is going to make much of a cushion," Hotch continued.

JJ licked her lips. "Not so much and while I like to be adventurous, I happen to have whipped cream and chocolate syrup just itching to be used."

Hotch's eyes grew humorously wide. "What are waiting standing around here for, then?"

JJ laughed as he dragged her out of the shower and out of the locker room, still dripping wet, leaving her items on the floor. They ignored the chuckling guard on their way out. Her last thought as they drove from the parking lot was that she needed to call Garcia in the morning and ask her to keep the boys until dinnertime along with a profuse thank you for giving them a free night.

And whether or not she still had that pair of edible underwear.

END

**NOMINATIONS HAVE STARTED FOR PROFILER'S CHOICE CRIMINAL MINDS FANFIC AWARDS! Calling all CM readers and authors! Join us for our third annual Profiler's Choice CM Awards on! Help us choose the best of the best of the CM stories on, and let your voice be heard. Please check out the nomination ballot and rules at Chit Chat on Author's Corner Forum. All rules and information are on the forum.**


End file.
